Antisepticeye
Click here to see more images of Anti. Antisepticeye (Anti for short) is a fan made alter ego/split personality of Jacksepticeye. He was initially created by Jack's fans due to his creepy thumbnails and videos. In short, Antisepticeye is the evil version of Jacksepticeye. The general idea of Anti's character is that he's a demon or virus that is fighting for control over Jack's mortal body. Antisepticeye's personality is usually demented and with a strong desire to harm others. It is thought that the fan-made Darkiplier had fueled the idea of Antisepticeye. Not much is 'canon' with Antisepticeye, so fans often make their own material. Video appearances 2015 In Facerig episode three, Jack uses a flower face named Flowey from Undertale; while using it he says "down here, it's kill or be killed." After this, Antisepticeye's laugh is heard, however Jack might just be goofing around. 2016 Since the beginning of October 2016, there have been brief clips within Jack's videos that resemble Antisepticeye. They began in his playthrough of Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location. In the description of these videos, there are ominous messages and sometimes links using zalgo font that add to the persona. As well, Jack's twitter and tumblr accounts have featured the same font and personality, suggesting Antisepticeye is "taking over". Even in videos where Antisepticeye isn't present, the white board on the door will occasionally contain vague messages that relate to him. When fans ask about or point out Antisepticeye, Jack responds as if not knowing who they're talking about. Additionally, Jack's Twitter account has changed from Jacksepticeye to A̸͢n҉t͞isepticeye. On Halloween (31 Oct 2016) Jack made this video, officially confirming Antisepticeye's arrival. In this video, Jack is seemingly recording an innocent vlog of him carving a pumpkin (similar to the previous year, 2015). The white board on the door has the words "Happy Halloween!" written on it. As the video continues, an eerie laugh is heard and the camera becomes distorted. Jack briefly steps away from the camera to investigate. He returns to the camera, acting rather strangely, and continues carving the pumpkin. Then, the sound of someone stomping can be heard, and Jack once again leaves to look for the source of the sound. At random intervals, the camera turns distorted just as before, but Jack remains oblivious. At one point in the video Jack's nose starts to bleed and he briefly steps away from the camera to get some tissue. When he comes back he pretends it never happened. Towards the end of the video, Jack stares blankly at the camera and begins to slit his throat with the knife in his hand, causing him to bleed to death and fall onto his pumpkin. After many seconds of silence, Anti possesses Jack and jumpscares the viewers. The words on the whiteboard are now scribbled out. Anti jeers at the viewers, blaming them for Jack's death. He says the viewers could've stopped him from doing it, but they just watched. He declares that Jack is "gone forever" and asks the viewers to say their goodbyes. Finally, the video cuts to black and ends. 2017 In January 2017, the all too familiar static and sounds can be heard in Jack's videos. On 28th July 2017, Markiplier made a video on his channel titled "DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE". During the video, the two were arguing about who should be "king" of their "realm" (dubbed "YouTube Hell" in the comments). The two were about to fight, however they were constantly disrupted by other YouTubers dark sides (ABlazingPhil (AmazingPhil), DannyDarko (DanTDM), Sharkyoho (Schmoyoho), etc). Then Chica, Dark's dog, appears and sucks the other dark sides into a void. She becomes angered, saying that Dark didn't feed her. As Dark panics, Anti stares at the screen (actually staring at Chica), laughing. Anti played a more insane role than a serious, evil one. On 3rd August 2017, Anti appears in Bio Inc. Redemption. At the start of the video, Jack explains that the developers made an Easter egg of him in the game. Then he starts feeling 'sick', so rushes off camera. Dr. Schneeplestein replaces him and vows to save Jack in game. Halfway through, Dr Schneeplestein himself complains of discomfort and makes references about death and Anti (such as 'antidepressants'). Anti glitches into the face cam and game more frequently, taking over Dr. Schneeplestein. When in-game Jack finally dies, Anti appears. He berates the viewers by saying he's tired of repeating the same cycle (to quote: "How many times must I do this? Again and Again! OVER and OVER! FUCKING CIRCLES!") meaning he is tired of killing Jack just so Anti can appear to please the audience. He also mocks the viewers when they call him "glitch bitch" (a nickname fans gave him online). He asks a few questions, such as "who do you think you've been watching all this time?" responding with "my puppets." He states that this is his world and this isn't the end of him. The video cuts to black as he giggles and says "see you soon." On the 25th of October sounds and effects related to Antisepticeye appears in Opening Tour Gifts. When he receives a knitted Anti doll, Jack says, "little anti. Look at him glitching out all over the place." A sound of giggling can be heard and the screen glitches. This happens a second time when Jack presents a painting of Anti someone made for him, with the screen glitching. During the 27th October while Jack and Robin play Overwatch and Robin fall to his death after jumping himself to it, Jack made a little giggle laugh, but it was unsure if it was Anti who was laughing. On Jack's Twitter you can also see tiny glitches if you look closer. On 31st October 2017, Jack makes a pumpkin carving video for the third time. He starts the video off normally, but then suddenly changes to black and white 1930's silent movie style, complete with appropriate attire. He carves the pumpkin with a face drawn on it similar to his own face. Towards the 5:25 mark, he accidentally cuts himself. While treating himself, Anti starts glitching into the scene, taking over Jack's new persona. He makes the slitting throat action and leans towards the camera, while title cards show up on screen saying 'Puppet' and 'SMILE'. The video ends with Jack performing the usual outro. Since 10pm GMT on December 15th until 6pm GMT on December 16th 2017, Jack's live stream for 'Save the Children' was hijacked by Antisepticeye. After leaving CCTV footage overnight, with creepy sounds and glitches, when Jack and co return for the second stream, the alphabet on the wall spells out 'ANTI'. After welcoming the audience back to the stream, Jack hurries to get changed; while doing so, a reiteration of Anti from the Bio Inc. video appears in the window, only for Jack to return to describe the unusual tension in the air. While opening gifts to donate to the charity, Ethan receives a decapitated teddy bear, with PJ saying the cut looks like its done by a knife. When a donor leaves a message, saying they "love Jack, Robin and Anti," Jack questions Robin asking: "Who is Anti?" The hashtag #Overnightwatch was used and multiple videos have been recorded of Anti's return. Fans (over 10,000-4,000 of them) stayed for over 24 hours to see Anti's arrival, some appearances took hours to see. Many people have realized how videos, pictures, and quotes from the stream come from some of his previous sightings. Anti appearances - Facerig pt.3 - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 1 - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 2 - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 3 - Sͮ̏̿ͯ̈͐̈́̚̚͏͖͔͞ǫ̆͋͂̈ͯ̂̉҉͕̪͈͎̙o͊҉̛̜͔͚͓͔͈̗͠n̾́͂̾ͦ̓ͥ͏̪̖ - The Temple of No - Hello Neighbor pt. 2 - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 4 - ClusterTruck pt. 16 - Stuntfest pt. 1 - Pipejob - Manual Samuel pt. 3 - Guts And Glory pt. 5 - Layers of Fear - Stuntfest pt. 2 - Mr President pt. 3 - Layers of Fear pt.2 - The Cubicle - S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ - Detention 返校 pt. 2 (0:26, 3:48) - Detention 返校 pt. 3 (8:52 9:02 - 9:07) - Detention 返校 pt. 4 (1:13, 2:04, 5:30, 5:52, 27:49, 28:01 *creepy talking*) - DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE (crossover) - SPREADING THE SICKNESS | Epidemic (8:40) - KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE | Bio IN̵̛c Redemp T̨I̶̢on (all) - Opening Tour Gifts (8:27 - 8:29, 19:13 - 19:15) - Emily Wants To Play Too (faint static noise) - Jacksepticeye: The Silent Movie (previously named "Good Ole Fashion Pumpkin Carve") (5:25 - 5:39) - Jacksepticeye Animated | JACKIEBOY MAN BACK IN JACKTION! - Memories Of Undertale | Heartbound (21:48) - Best of Jacksepticeye #6 (reiteration of Jacksepticeye: The Silent Movie Anti appearance, at the end) - EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE | Doki Doki Literature Club - Part 4 (Video description, 5:05, 5:18, 12:30, 38:18, 40:23, 48:47 and 1:10:40 - 44) - JUST MONIKA | Doki Doki Literature Club - Part 5 (END) (Video description, 13:03, 25:20, 46:27-30, 46:46 *creepy talking* and 1:06:46) - Overnightwatch - Jacksepticeye's Holiday Special Day 2 (0:21) Quotes It's time to DIE! His body was weak! You all said my name You wanted me here, so here I am You could've stopped me, but you just watched, as this happened! I'm here now You listen to me! Say goodbye Forgotten? Or just too afraid to remember? I've been here this entire time, keeping an eye on things You found someone to replace me, threw me aside You stopped paying attention Nothing can get rid of me Always there, always watching Enjoy the show You're weak, just like HIM! Why don't you put on more makeup? I've already won! This world is mine! These people are mine! Why didn't you feed your dog?! I am in control! That "doctor" thought he could save him, but he was mine! He was WEAK! Mocking me with your "glitch bitch" I am eternal! Who do you think you've been watching all this time? Just my puppets If you wanted him back so badly, then why don't YOU save him? This is my world! Well there are no strings on me I wonder what will happen to your favourite boy next time This isn't over See you soon Puppets Still here Waiting Smile Watching Over You! (Jack's title for Overwatch live stream) he's not coming back You did this It feels good knowing what you did What kind of person *Corrupted/Glitchy Voice* Are you? (Instead of "You are") you failed him it's your fault you're already out for blood what are you waiting for? go then see where hope takes you Can you feel it? He's waiting, for you You Can't Fight Him You're not Ready The StOry ends here Good luck kid you're going to need it ...you were right... Your story isn't over But his is How touching am i interrupting you? He earned it you both did you can't stop me Not yet Don't worry you'll get your chance Why don't we step outside for a little bit Jack I guess I'll see you next time! knife the most thoughtful person restart the game there you are (no glitches but creepy talking) Help me, Jack! Fan art Screenshot_2017-09-28_at_6.10.58_PM.png|Credit to: Z1-0.PNG|Credit to: http://happymia13.tumblr.com/ Z1.PNG|Credit to: http://tamaytka.tumblr.com/ Z1-1.PNG|Credit to: http://cannibalisticmemelord.tumblr.com/ Z1-2.PNG|Anti-Sam, a usual companion of ASE. Credit to http://piligy.tumblr.com/ Screenshot 2017-10-16 at 6.33.42 PM.png|art Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jack's Alter Egos